


COTIDIANO

by MinxJP



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinxJP/pseuds/MinxJP
Summary: Un día normal en la vida de Mitchell y Jonas Mueller, pero con una grata diferencia.





	COTIDIANO

El sol le pegó directo en los ojos y como cada mañana se regañó a si mismo por no comprar persianas. Se removió en su cama en busca de una posición cómoda para volver a dormir, pero un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando sus amadas sábanas lo abandonaron bruscamente.

—Mitch —Una voz suave y familiar hizo que se despertarse rápidamente, aunque  el frío también tuvo que ver— Arriba dormilón, llegaremos tarde al trabajo —Y salió rápidamente.

Segundos después y con mucho pesar se levantó. Este día usaría otra de las camisas que el mismo arreglaba con frases graciosas, que su esposo ya le ha dicho que no le parecen de adulto, pero él sabe que las ama. La madurez no es sólo cosa de edad, es un hecho. Caminó arrastrando los pies hacia la cocina. Vio de paso, junto con una sonrisa algo melancólica a una habitación decorada de brillantes colores, y por desgracia vacía. El rubio llegó a la cocina y se acercó al moreno bebiendo café.

—Jodido cristo Pecas, despertar a alguien así no es de dios — Lo besó en la mejilla al estar en cercanía.

—Dejaré de despertarte así cuando lo hagas por tu cuenta bebé grande.

— ¿Trabajarás hasta tarde hoy? —Sacó leche del refrigerador y una caja de cereal de la alacena.

—Es viernes Mitch, eso no es de dios.

Mitch lo besa en la frente.

—Ese es mi chico.

— ¿Y por qué lo preguntas? ¿Algo en especial?

—No —Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño, recordaba a ese imbécil jefe de su esposo, que debe ser ciego como para no ver el anillo en la mano del moreno.

Jonas lo miró con sospecha—Oh dios. Mitch, cielo ¿Esto no tiene que ver con el director o sí? —Lo miró y bebió un sorbo de su taza casi vacía.

— ¡Ese tipo quiere meterse en tus pantalones! ¡Lo sabes!

—Claro que lo sé, no estoy ciego. —Lo miro con diversión en sus ojos verdes

—No quiero que ese tipo se te acerque— Lo tomo entre sus brazos y hundió su rostro en los rizos oscuros

Jonas estaba enternecido—Por suerte mi querido esposo se encarga de eso—Mitch soltó algunas risas.

—Esposo, joder que bien suena eso —Lo apretó aún más con sus brazos, aumentando el cálido contacto. Jonas lo besó en la frente y se levantó a dejar la taza en el fregadero. Miró su reloj.

— ¿Ya es hora? —Preguntó Mitch metiéndose una cucharada de cereal a la boca

—Es hora desde hace 30 minutos. —Al oír esto Mitch casi escupe la comida.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde están mis llaves?—Se palpó los bolsillos con la esperanza de encontrar las llaves

—En el saco del perchero —Jonas tomaba su maletín tranquilamente y se dirigió a la puerta. —Y tus cosas están al lado del sofá

— ¡Encenderé el auto hasta mientras, vamos Joey! —Tomó el saco y corrió al auto con el moreno ya al lado de él. Ambos entraron y el rubio se puso en marcha a la universidad donde su moreno daba clases.

— ¿Crees que sea muy tarde? — La idea de que despidieran a su chico por llegar tarde y que fuera su culpa lo carcomía por dentro.

—En realidad —empezó a decir cuando llegaron y miró su reloj — Llegamos justo a tiempo. —El rubio estaba confundido.

— ¿Pero y lo de media hora_?

—Lo sé ¿Que se siente llegar a tiempo?—Dijo el moreno divertido por la expresión del rostro de su esposo.

—Me siento traicionado, aliviado y algo sucio. —El rubio se sentía extraño por llegar a tiempo. El moreno seguía divertido.

—No te enojes cariño —Jonas había descubierto que usar sobre nombres tiernos tenía un enorme poder sobre Mitch —Te prometo que te prepararé algo especial para cenar.

— ¿Esta vez sin col rizada? —Esta vez el divertido era el rubio, si bien aquella había sido una experiencia desagradable, el que el moreno lo mimara tanto por una crisis de alergia valió la pena.

—Sí, sin col rizada —El moreno aún estaba apenado por eso, pero Mitch jamás le había dicho sobre una alergia a la col rizada, pero Mitch tampoco lo sabía, en su vida había oído de la col rizada, porque bueno, es Mitch.

—Hecho —Jonas le dio un beso corto, o al menos así lo sintió él, y salió del auto—Si ese idiota se te acerca, patéale en las nueces de mi parte.

—No haré eso —Al moreno le hacía gracia las ocurrencias de Mitch —Adiós esposo lunático.

—Adiós esposo que casi me mata —Recibió un golpecito en el hombro y vio como el moreno caminaba a la entrada del edificio, mirándole el trasero claro estaba. —Dios, tanta carne y uno pasando hambruna —Lo hubiera gritado de no ser porque había público.

Oh, al demonio.

— ¡Tantas curvas y yo sin frenos! —Gritó mientras ponía el auto en marcha, riendo a carcajadas por la cara de vergüenza de Jonas.

El moreno vio con enojo el camino por donde se había ido su esposo y luego se avergonzó por las miradas curiosas que le dedicaron varios estudiantes y profesores.

—Pero me va a oír —Y sin esperar un segundo más se puso en marcha al auditorio donde daba clases, y recordó el descuento de la verdulería en col rizada los fines de semana.

**[...]**

Estaba seguro de que trataría de matarlo al llegar a casa, pero valía la pena. En especial con ese imbécil del Director Dwayne Johnson mirando.

Se estacionó en el sitio de empleados y se dirigió a su puesto. Donde se encontró con Javier, su amigo que aún tenía ese gusto de tener el rostro decorado casi como el de un payaso.

_Ese hombre tiene un problema o algo._

_¿Cómo podía llamarle a eso?_

_¿Coulrofilia?_

_¿Coulrofagia?_

Y fue de esa forma no escuchó a Javier saludarlo.

— ¡Mueller con un demonio! —Ya harto de que no lo escuchara.

— ¡No me grites freak!

— ¡¿A quién le llamas freak?!

Y antes de que comenzaran a lanzarse golpes, cosa que todos alrededor esperaban, empezaron reír a carcajadas.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí a la hora que se debe?

—Si por mí fuera seguiría durmiendo.

—Eso es obvio, ¿Cómo es que Jonas lo logró? ¿Te hace dormir afuera si no te levantas?

—Ojalá, me arrancó las cobijas. —Mientras hablaban se acercaban a la parte alejada de los demás con autos que debían ser arreglados.

—Me pregunto por qué ninguno de nosotros pensó en eso —Recordó que cuando iba en grupo a visitar a su amigo y este estaba dormido, designaban a suerte quien debía ir a despertarlo, los que eran enviados volvieron con golpes en la cara —Oh claro, porque nadie quería contusiones.

—Ya cierra la boca.

—Cómo digas —Javier comenzó a alejarse en dirección a otro auto —Mandarina...

Y así fue como por obra de telequinesia varias herramientas comenzaron a perseguir a Javier.

Transcurrieron las horas con normalidad, clientes venían y autos se iban. Llegó el momento de regresar al hogar, todos se fueron apresurados por distintos motivos. Menos el rubio, que estaba consciente de que su adorable y amoroso esposo lo estaría esperando por la escena que hizo en la mañana.

—Adiós Mitch, rezare por tu vida —Javier le palmeo la espalda y se alejó riendo estruendosamente. En medio del trabajo le había contado la razón por la que probablemente falte el lunes.

—Vaya apoyo —Subió a su auto y emprendió rumbo a su casa —Tal vez deba comprarle algo bonito — Y pensó que de preferencia le compraría algo que no fuera contundente o filoso, para estar seguros.

[ ... ]

El vecindario estaba más silencioso de lo usual. Guardó el auto en el garaje y entro a su casa en posición de en guardia. Usando como escudo un peluche de pingüino con esmoquin que acababa de comprar.

— ¿Joey? —Vio la luz de la sala encendida y se dirigió allá — ¿Joey-Bean?

Lo encontró sentado en el sofá, pero ni bien este lo vio se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió a él dando pasos largos.

Dios me salve.

—J-Joey mi vida, antes de que me mates quiero que sepas que te adoro y_—Pero fue muy tarde, el moreno ya estaba delante de él.

Abrazándolo.

— ¿N-nene? —No se quejaba, pero estaba muy confundido.

¿La había regado o no?

Fue cuando sintió a su hombro humedecerse que se dio cuenta de que Joey lloraba.  

Entonces sí la regó.

_¿Y si el idiota se enojó y lo despidió?_

_¿Y si lo molestaron en el trabajo por estar casado con un hombre?_

_De ser así no tendría piedad._

_Concéntrate idiota, lo importante ahora es Joey._

—Joey —Lo separó de él y lo tomó por los hombros — ¿Que sucede bebé? —No respondió y lo miro a los ojos aun derramando lágrimas gruesas, y pudo ver su rostro rojo por el llanto. —Jonas dime que sucede —Entonces vio que su pequeño sostenía unos papeles en la mano.

—Los encontré en el buzón —Le acerco los papeles al rubio — Llegaron esta tarde —Las palabras sonaban frágiles con su voz quebrada.

El rubio los tomó con miedo y los revisó, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron las letras grandes del inicio.

 ** _Solicitud_**   ** _de adopción_**

**_Aprobada_ **

Estuvieron en silencio durante un tiempo, y lo único que se oía eran los gimoteos y sollozos del pecoso.

—Voy a ser padre...

—Vas a ser padre. —Dijo el moreno ahora sonriente.

— ¡Oh dios mío vamos a ser padres! —Exclamó eufórico levantando al moreno.

— ¡Tendremos un bebé! — Apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de su esposo.

— ¿Uno? ¡Tendremos al menos cuatro! —Empezó a besarlo cuando los pies de Jonas volvieron al suelo.

Ya no sentirían esa dolorosa punzada en el corazón cada vez que pasaran por esa colorida habitación vacía.

— ¿Crees que vaya a tener tus ojos? ¿O tus pecas? ¡Eso sería fantástico! —Le dijo al moreno entre besos — ¿Tal vez tus rizos?

—Mitch, eso es imposible — Dijo entre risillas cuándo el otro dejó de atacarlo con piquitos.

—Es que esto es tan—Se pasó una mano por el cabello —Wow, ¡Es tan genial como cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo!

Antes de que Jonas pudiera decir algo el mayor lo beso, pero a diferencia del resto este beso era lento, tan tierno. Se sintió derretirse entre los grandes brazos que lo sostenía por la espalda baja.

Al separarse cerró los ojos y juntó sus frentes —Te amo —Fue un susurro  el que causó que una luz rosa fuerte hiciera brillar la habitación con intensidad, entre ellos decirse eso no era muy común, porque era algo tan especial, e íntimo más allá que cualquier otra frase.

—También te amo. —Y volvió a juntar sus labios, posó sus pequeñas manos en las mejillas del otro, ahora húmedas por las lágrimas.

Era tan feliz... 


End file.
